User talk:Holhol1235
Akiba, you idiot! }} You nearly beat me several times, especially with ZSS (mostly 'cause of her long range attacks...and the fact that she's faster). I didn't say Snake sucked. I just said I'' suck at using him. And how is Sonic powerful?}} Well, I see what you mean with Snake. I guess that's why he's up there with Meta Knight on the tier list. But Sonic? No, it's only his running speed that's fast. Sure he's got pretty fast moves, but they're not really "unavoidable". I don't really see what you find so special about his recovery, either. It's not any better than Ike's, whose recovery is considered awful/average. And okey dokey. I guess I'll go on now?}} Oh, really? I haven't checked the tier list for a while. And I personally like Snake. He's one of my most favorite video game characters at the moment...he's up there with Ike, at least. We should try that again sometime. I like being beaten for a change. }} Perhaps. Or maybe it's just that I just suck at using ZSS.}} }} }} *shot*}} Welch's Concord Grape Jam }} And yes, I'm 15. What are you getting?}} Now, I think I'd be more interested in learning how to play the electric keyboard/piano. But wow, you seem to have a tendency of breaking new stuff, don't you? I remember you said you had an iPod once, but it broke 'cause you sat on it? Um...no, I don't think so.}} Ah, figures. Yes, I have it. I think it's much better than the DS games, personally. Well, obviously, the graphics are better, and I also like the atmosphere of the game. I still remember how fun it was, even though I already beat it two years ago.}} La la la.... GO BACK ON CHAT! --'Wii man ' 23:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Neigh. }} }} }} Heart Led Fall }} }} }} Eh. Like I think I've said before, I'm not a fan of watching Let's Plays. I prefer experiencing games for myself. Which is why I'm always ordering old games online. I'm not really interested in the other FEs, tbh, though I heard FE4 has a really good story.}} What's your idea? }} }} Well, I don't know. I haven't played the game in like, 2 years, so yeah. I don't even remember who the heck are the people you mentioned (except for Ini Miney...I have a vague memory of that case). I just know I didn't like it as much as the other games.}} Maybe a few more years from now, when I have nothing to play, 'cause I have a lot of other games lined up on my queu at teh moment.}} }} }} But anyway, like I said, I'll get it when it's cheaper. Plus, I don't really feel like playing my DS.}} About the thing with Ibbywoman and Emestwoman, can you give me a rundown on exactly what happened? If they really did that, I'm considering banning them for at least 1-2 weeks. They broke two serious rules and they're not exempt from punishment just because they're veteran users.}} Not yet. Ah, thanks for clearing that up for me...I'm not sure if banning Emestwoman might have much effect, since she doesn't even go on the Wiki that much...}} Hands down, this is the best thing I can, ever remember... }} Like I said the last 40 billion times, I most certainly will, but not for a while.}} }} }}